


A Good Day

by cathcer1984



Series: Sheriff finds Out [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 09:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21389674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcer1984/pseuds/cathcer1984
Summary: Peter was having such a wonderful day.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sheriff finds Out [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539115
Comments: 6
Kudos: 296





	A Good Day

**Author's Note:**

> Have another part today. :)

Peter had been having a wonderful day. No really, no sarcasm.

He'd woken in a bed that smelt like him and Stiles and sex and home. Peter had had a leisurely wank, texting Stiles all about it while he was sitting in homeroom. 

The angry sounding responses were a front, Peter knew, Stiles was more frustrated and annoyed than angry. Frustrated because he would be aroused and annoyed because he wasn't there to help, and get off.

Peter had then gone to the cafe on Main Street for a morning snack, which had put a dampener on his day because of a run in with the Sheriff. 

The barista, a lovely young woman named Kelly or Kimmy or Kelsey, something with a K, had flirted with him. Peter, naturally flirted back until a gruff 'ahem' sounded behind him.   
John was less than impressed. 

It was harmless flirting. Peter liked to charm people, he liked to know he had power over people. If he wanted her in his bed, he could. Besides, she gave him a free scone with his tea. Peter adored it when people gave him things. 

Obviously his almost-father-in-law-to-be did not see it that way. John followed him to his table after he'd been given his takeaway coffee. 

"Peter." 

"John. Morning."

John's look screamed parental disappointment. "Is Stiles aware of your relationship with Karen?" 

"You mean the barista?" Peter looks over at her serving another customer. "Stiles is aware I get my tea here and I get a free scone. There is no relationship." 

"You flirted with her." 

"Hardly." Peter scoffed. "She asks questions, I reply. I'm not flirting, I'm being polite. Someone like you, who has a job in public relations, ought to be aware of how a little kindness and flattery goes a long way." 

"You're manipulating her." John's voice was flat, his scent wasn't sour anymore there was something earthy and damp. Peter would call it disgust. 

"Humans make it so easy." Peter deadpans. After a few silent seconds he huffs and rolls his eyes. "No, John I am not. I'm talking to her. That is all. Giving her a conversation that's more than an order for tea or coffee is common courtesy. If she wants to reward me with free food I won't say no." 

John looks a little stunned. "You're actually being nice."

"Well, don't tell anyone." Peter sniffs disdainfully. "I have a reputation to uphold." 

"Peter Hale is a nice person. You only pretend to be an asshole, now I get why Stiles is interested."

"I don't pretend to be an asshole, I am one." Peter just wants to drink his tea before it's over steeped. He's done with John thinking he's _nice_. 

"Uh huh." Now John both sounds and smells amused. It's infuriating. "Have a good day, Peter." 

"I'm sure I will." Peter pointedly doesn't say goodbye as he opens his book. John's whistling pierces Peter's ears for at least ten minutes. 

After his morning snack Peter decides to check the border of their territory. He follows the path he took as a boy trailing behind his father, his Alpha. The one he took as a bitter teen ordered by Talia and as an adult, without prompting, to get away from her. 

The Hales are assumed to be a maternal line by the McCall Pack but they weren't. Alpha Spark was passed from father to son. It should have been Peter's. 

He still isn't entirely sure how Talia got it. Probably Deaton.

His father had never wanted him. He would say Peter was an accident of a child, shouldn't have happened. It was worse because Peter was a boy. His father had doted on Talia, the perfect daughter. 

Peter had been jealous of the attention she got, from both their parents. But he was in awe of her as well, he'd idolized her. Then she became his Alpha and he was furious. 

It should have been his and then his son's. Or Derek's, if Peter had never had a son and now it was Scott's. The Hale land had no fit Alpha so in a time of need it, through the magic of the earth, chose a werewolf with the right make up. The Nemeton chose Scott. Peter had been measured and was found wanting. 

Speaking of the tree stump Peter notices a change. It's hard to pinpoint. He's supernaturally quick about getting his phone out and sending a text to the Pack. His fingers move fast and his phone is back in his pocket before he's finished his step. 

He doesn't hear anything. Not the wind in the trees, the birds or insects not even his own heart or breath. It's unnaturally quiet.

Then it's unnaturally black and Peter knows no more beyond a last wild, ludicrous, thought: he'd been having such a wonderful day.

**Author's Note:**

> And so the angst begins...


End file.
